broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Forum:Roleplaying:Seaner23 and Theodore83's RP
This is a roleplay between User:Seaner23 and User:Mynameistheodore83. ˜˜˜ Shadow Blade looked out from the mountains of Baltimare, the secret location of his Equestrian Conspiracy. Not a lot had happened lately; new members had joined, but there had been no recent activity worth noting. The mastermind and leader of the group took in the beautiful view as the sun came over the horizon. He wished that he could look at it forever, but there was work to be done. He could see clouds beginning to form in the horizon anyways. He turned back to his base and began to think about the days' plans. When Applecore had woke up, he decided to go to the window and see if his aunt was working. When applecore looked outside he noticed a horrible storm rolling in. Despite the premonition of the storm, he decided to go out for a walk anyways. He lost track of time, as he often did, and ended up all the way near the mountains. Just then, the storm began, and Applecore looked for shelter in the mountain. However, he didn't expect a metallic door to open to the inside of the mountain. As soon as Applecore opened the door, he went inside. When he went inside he noticed that it was really dark, and then he heard the door slam behind him. ˜˜˜ Shadow was called by one of his security guards over the intercom. He was shown a brown Earth Pony that had just came through the west enterance. A sinister smile shown on his face, Shadow immediately began to form a plan for his intruder... Applecore stumbled around in the darkness for a minute or two, and was surprised when the lights came on. The image of a dark blue Earth Pony with a green mane appeared on a TV screen nearby. It began to speak to him. "Why hello, traveler, welcome to the Baltimare Mountains!" The pony gave a grin. "You may not realize, but this happens to be a... secret base of some sort for us. But as you seem to have found it, we can't just let you leave and share our secret, now would we? So if you would kindly step through this door, we promise that the information removal process will be quick and painless." A mildy scared Appledcore asked, "Wait... who are you?" "I am Shadow Blade, but that is of no conern to you," the pony on the screen responded. "We just ask that you cooperate with us so that we don't have to make this.....difficult." He flashed another smile. "Okay!" Applecore responded. He walked into the room and then the door to the room shuts by itself. A series of lights lit up the long hall way in front of him. As Shadow quietly watched Appplecore walk, he felt a bit of sympathy for him. He couldn't just throw the pony out in the rain, clueless about his surroundings. Even though he was a villain, Shadow still had a heart. When Applecore got to the door, he was surprised to see Shadow there himself. "I do apologize for any hosilities I appeared to have earlier," the dark pony said. "I wouldn't want to be stuck in that rain either. It's just that, well, I'm not very good with visitors. So you can stay here until the storm passes through. But not a second longer." "Thank you,sir," said Applecore. "Thank you so much for letting me stay until the storm passes." Shadow's sweet expression quickly turned sour. "Don't get used to it; you're still an intruder." He shook it off and gave a smile. "Would you like a tour?" "Sure!" said Applecore enthusiastically. Shadow couldn't help but smile at his young enthusiasm. He remembered when he was young and careless like him. Shadow gave Applecore a brief tour of the Conspiracy's headquarters. He explained their goal of equality for all and how they planned to achieve it. Applecore could tell that Shadow was proud in what he had done, and belived in his goals completely. Applecore was amazed. "Wow your place is amazing! You should have more ponies here...uh, I mean more ponies joining." Without turning, Shadow said "I agree. But not everypony agrees with my ideas, or my..... methods of achieving my ways. Plus the people who join my organization have been through situations similar to my tragedy. Most other people don't understand us as well. They don't understand that we have the best interests of Equestria in mind. But they will see soon enough..." "My parents died because of me, they had tried to get me out of the house before the fire had spread," said Appleccore solemly. "Could I join Equestria conspiracy?" Shadow was startled. "You- you want to join?" Shadow just planned to sent the young colt home when the storm had stopped. "Of course I would like to join, you said that everypony who has joined has been through something horrible right?" Applecore asked. "You understand that our methods aren't exactly the most moral?" Shadow replied. "We do things because we think that it's the only way that we can achieve equality - that being said, being in the organization is not for everyone. I just don't want you to become corrupted like I was at such a young age..." "Don't worry, I'll be okay," said Applecore. "I won't be corrupted." Shadow had a lot of respect for the young Earth Pony. "If you insist, then welcome to the Equestrian Conspiracy!" He gave Applecore a pat on the back and started to introduce him to the other EC members. "Once again, I want you to realize that it's a lot of work, some of which may be risky, but it's for the better interests of Equestria." "Thank you for letting me join and I'll be fine." said Applecore. "Of course, we are out to help any who needs it," Shadow smiled. "We'll put you in the guard training program first thing tomorrow morning. Let me get you a room." Shadow left Applecore to find him a new home in the guard barracks. "Thank you very much," said Applecore. Applecore was left alone for a few moments, and decided to explore a little more of the area that he would be staying in. "This room looks nice," said Applecore as he walked into his room. It wasn't very big, but contained all of the stuff he would need to get by: a bed, reading material, even a small place to prepare food. However, most of the food was eaten in the cafeteria. Applecore became hungry thinking about all this food, so he decided to head down to the cafeteria. As soon as Applecore enterd the cafeteria, he had seen many ponies eating,he had accidentally pumped into someone on the way to the line. "Oh, sorry , didn't see you there," a grey Pegasus stated. "I'm Apathy Honorheart. What's your name?" "Uh... HIi, I'm Applecore, I'm new here," said Applecore. "Oh, then welcome to the Conspiracy!" Apathy smiled. I'm sure you'll fit in fine here. It's always nice to know that other ponies are thinking about the future of Equestia as well as me. Well, catch you later, hope you have a good time here!" He walked off. "Well, I hope to learn a lot," said Applecore. ˜˜˜ A grey Pegasus watched the young Earth Pony from the security cameras. There was a disapproving look that was frozen on his face. The tan Unicorn next to him seemed like his polar opposite, with a wild grin on his face and the way he could barely keep still. "This the new guy?" Thunder Sword asked. "I think so," Sky Strike replied coldly. "But I'm not sure I can do much with him. He looks too soft." "Ooh, I wonder if he's soft enough to bounce on, like a trampoline! Or maybe he's more like a marshmallow, but would he taste like a marshmallow then? What do ponies taste like anyways?" Sky's glare stopped Thunder's rambling. "But I can't use him either, he doesn't have a connection with the magic." Sky Strike face-hooved. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked himself. ˜˜˜ "Well... I guess I'll go back to my room." said Applecore after he finished his lunch. To his surprise, there was a stern-looking Pegasus waiting at his door. "Who are you?" he asked tenatively. Sky Strike scowled. "I am your commanding officer! You are to report to the training room immediately!" "My name is Applecore and I'll get to training as fast as I can," said Applecore. "I don't care what your name is!" Sky barked back. "You need to be there now, not as soon as you can! Move it!" Applecore became frightened and bolted toward the training room. Sky smiled smugly. This is going to be fun, he thought. As soon as Applecore got to the training room, somepony screamed at him to line up. Sky Strike walked in shortly after and immediately commanded the group to do 50 push-ups. "I am Sky Strike, head of armed forces at the Equestrian Conspiracy," he explained to the new recruits. "While you are here, you are expected to follow a strict training program. You will be given schedules later tonight in your dorms. I am going to whip you into the most physically adept fighting force that Equestria has ever seen! Is that clear?" "Yes, sir!" the crowd of ponies responded. "Yes, sir!" said Applecore. "Split up into groups based on your race, Earth Ponies on this end, Unicorns over there, Pegasi by me," Sky commanded. The recruits did so. "Earth Ponies and Unicorns, give me 20 laps! Pegasi, fly 10 laps and join them for the remaining 10! Now go!" As soon as the pegasi finished their laps, Applecore started to run the other ten laps. Sky smirked as he watch them run. He would have to teach them discipline, but they would make a good fighting force. After their laps he sent the trainees back to their rooms. He didn't want to push them too hard on initiation day. As soon as Applecore got to his room, he dicided to go to sleep. ˜˜˜ He was woken up early next morning with an alarm clock that he hadn't noticed before. He looked at his schedule and rushed to the training room for an early-morning session. They were led to the mess hall for breakfast afterward. Shadow was going around and talking to the new recruits. He finally came upon Applecore. "Ah yes, the young man who was caught here in the storm. How are you?" "I'm good, sir." said Applecore. "You respect me enough already to call me sir... You are very disciplined already," Shadow noted. "I appreciate that. You will do great things here, Applecore. Be sure to be at mind training on time." Shadow continued to go around and talk to the other ponies. "I respect everyone, even whether they be mean or not, sir." said Applecore. He finished his lunch and followed the other recruits to mind training. He was rather surprised to see Shadow at the front of the room. "Welcome everypony. Please have a seat." They all sat down. "At the Equestrian Conspiracy, we train our soldiers to be strong and smart. You must learn tactics of combat and certain amounts of logic and basic thinking in order to be a full-fledged soldier." The computers in front of them turned on. "These computers contain multiple training games and quizzes to test you. You must login to the computer, so your scores may be tracked and recorded. Only those of you with the highest scores will be admitted into our guard system. Any questions?" "No questions, sir." said Applecore. "All right then, get to it." Shadow walked out of the room. As soon as Applecore got to the computer, a message appeared saying "would you like to train?" Applecore said yes and then the simulator had started. He practiced through many strategy games, as the quizzes didn't interest him as much. He got to be good at a couple of them, after a lot of practice. But mental training was over soon enough, and Applecore was sent back to his room. While in his room, Applcore tried to find a nice book to read. But there wasn't a whole lot in his room. He was given a couple of handbooks and manuals on combat and strategy, but nothing too interesting. He decided to take a quick nap before the evening came. When the evening came along, Applecore was called to the training room for midnight drills.